


In Our Hearts And In Our Eyes

by ActSuperNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Punk Castiel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActSuperNatural/pseuds/ActSuperNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Deans senior year and he wants nothing more than for it to go by fast so he doesnt have to be there anymore. Until he meets Castiel Novak, complete with smudged eyeliner and tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and i know Im not the best writer but i think it will get better once i get more into the story:)

Dean Winchester hated highschool, seriously. What was the point anyways? Spend eight hours of his day with people he didn't even like and teachers he didn't listen to. No. It was a huge waste of time but he couldn't actually stop going, what would that look like to Sam? He was supposed to watch out for him anyways and how could he do that if they didn't go to school together. Anyways so Sam is how Dean found himself in his senior year at yet another new school in the parking lot with his brother. "This school doesn't look so bad, I mean there aren't any dead people or anything so that's a plus i guess?" his little brother just stared at him with narrow eyes and his bitch face. "Come on Sammy better get you to class, don't want you to be late on your first day of school do you?" "It's Sam, Dean. I'm 14 now k?" "What ever _Sam_ , lets go."

 Once Dean got Sam safely to his first class on the second floor he figured he might as well go to class too. So he started toward his class which was all the way on the first floor, might as well take his time since hes going to be late anyways. 15 minutes and no luck finding his class later he begrudgingly decided to ask to group of shady kids sitting out in the halls if they knew where his class was. When he walked up to them he noticed some blonde dude nibbling another guys ear, he also noticed that the other guy seemed to be enjoying it. None were really paying attention to Dean when he walked up but when he cleared his throat all of the looked at him. " uhh..im looking for room 104..." After waiting for what seemed like forever the guy who had just previously had his ear groped looked at him and spoke with a surprisingly deep gravelly voice " I can take you, its not that far from hear" before he could say no he already heard himself saying yes. As they were walking he got a better look at the stranger. He had dark brown sex hair and unreal blue eyes lined with smudged eyeliner. He wore black skinny jeans and a black shirt accompanied by a pair of black doctor martens. He also had tattoo sleeves covering his arms. "So your new?" " Ugh, yeah I just moved here" he knew this would be awkward. "I never asked you that" he replied with a smirk. They walked in silence for another minute before they got to the door. "well thanks for the help....I'm Dean by the way" "Don't mention it, I'm Cas." and before Dean could say anything Cas was gone.

 When he got out of his second class of the day he headed for lunch. Seeing how it was on the complete other end of the school he went outside to get their quicker. On his way he saw none other than Cas leaning on the brick wall smoking. He would never admit but Cas looked _damn_ good too. He probably would of said something to him if he wasn't around his friends, which Dean could do without. Yes they dressed and acted just like Cas but he different. Probably. Dean didn't know, he couldn't know. He just met him. And he was just getting ahead of himself. And he was straight, why was he thinking like this? He didn't even realize someone was trying to get his attention until he was yanked by the shoulder and turned around "Hey I was talking to you" he couldn't even respond till the short curvy girl was talking again "I said what are you doing here this is our spot" then Cas butted in with a calm collected smirk "Calm down Meg let the poor nerd keep walking" "Excuse me? How am I a nerd?" "I'm not in the mood to belittle you right now, I just saved your ass. But-If it makes you feel any better your a pretty nerd" Dean was sure everyone could see his cheeks reddening. "I-I'm not gay. I like chicks" "Sure, okay. I'll see you around Dean." "Well hopefully that wont happen" And he swears he can feel Cas's eyes burn into the back of his skull as he walks away with as much pride as he can muster.


	2. Maybe We Will

So its been several weeks into the new school year, Sammy is doing great. He even made a friend, some kid named Gabe, wait no his name was Gabriel, yeah that's it. Even though Dean made some friends he felt a little out of place. This whole time hes been with Sam making sure he got along fine in school. So when his friends mentioned a party during lunch Dean was all ears, maybe this would help him get to know his friends better, and hopefully maybe get a chick in bed too. "Dean, are you listening?" "huh, oh sorry Jo what were you saying?" Jo rolled her eyes " I was asking if you were coming to the party this weekend. You better say yes, everyone is going to be there." Oh yeah " Yeah, I'll be there. Who all is going?" "Well besides Charlie and Ash are coming but we're probably the only people you socialize with who will be there. Ummm the football team will be there. Just about everyone." "Everyone?" "Well yeah dean I _just_ told you not thirty seconds ago" Maybe Cas will be there, he hasn't seen him in a while, why is he even think of the dude though? The guy was sarcastic and not at all hot, no. _Chicks_ , he likes chicks. What ever.

 

It was sometime during math when things got less boring. They were in the middle of the teachers boring speeches when Cas walked into class. "Hey teach, sorry I'm late..again?" "Not that I would expect anything more from you Mr.Novak. Take a seat." Oh great. Cas was headed his way, even though there were like a million other chairs. Okay maybe not a million. "Hey dean-o" He was trying his best to ignore him. Crush or no crush he didn't need to get into trouble today. "Oh come on Dean if this is about the last time we spoke, well then get over it because I say whatever the hell I want." Okay then, he was mad now. Because for one he wasn't even upset with him he was trying to do his work. And for two fuck him, hes being an ass. "Shut up asshole. And since when do you have this class? This is the first time I've seen you here." Cas just looked at him and huffed his breath " Iv always been in this class I just rarely go. In my defense I came last week when you weren't here."After that they didn't really talk except for when Cas asked for a pencil. When class let out Dean tried rushed towards his friends to get home for the day before Cas could try to get his attention again. But failed. Cas was grabbing his arm before he could even get out the door. "Hey Dean, are you-ugh-are you going to that party this weekend?" And was it just Dean or did Cas actually sound nervous? To be honest he didn't know if he should tell the truth or back out of it. "Yeah I think so, why are you going?" "I'll definitively be there." "Well okay then. Maybe we'll see each other" And before he could say bye Cas was gone. So he just went to wait out in the car for his brother. He was definitively nervous about the party now.

 

He waited about fifteen minutes before Sam finally came out. And when he saw him he was waving goodbye to his friend and finally got into the car. "Hey Sam. Who was that you were with?" It took a minute for Sam to respond. "Oh that was Gabriel" _Ohhhh_ he forgot about him. "I was wondering if he could stay the night with me this weekend, his brothers wont be home so he'll be pretty bored if he doesn't go anywhere." "Sure Sam, but I'm going to a party so just act like normal teenagers-I take that back act like your in a house with a bunch of old people or something. Keep it down." " _Surrreee_ , you know you really are making it harder for me to take you seriously." "Whatever, bitch" "Jerk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens when sleep is for the weak and you have nothing else to do. The next will be about the part. Whats going to happen? Are we going to get a bit of Destiel action? There will be alot of drama in it though!


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put some of Cas's POV in the second half of it for you guys

It was Friday evening and Dean was in his room trying to find something to wear for the party tonight. He knew he was acting like a girl but he didn't care because he was going to see _Cas_. By the time he found something to wear ( a grey Henley and his best pair of jeans) and got down the stairs Gabriel had arrived. "Oh, didn't realize you'd be here so soon." which got a puzzled look from the both of them. "Uh, Dean it's later than you think. You've been upstairs trying on outfits to wear like a girl for your _girlfriend_." "Geez Sammy that joke was so funny I guess I forgot to laugh, anyways I don't care what you two do as long as you don't go in my room or start a fire. Understand?" "Yup"

When he got to the party he met up with Jo, Charlie, and Ash. Ash was already pretty hammered considering it wasn't that late. Jo had offered him a bear which he was going to decline but then he saw Cas walk in with his group of friends and all the sudden Dean remembered that he was still really nervous. Taking his bear he quickly slipped into the back so he had a bigger chance of going unseen by Cas because oh god what was he thinking? He couldn't do this, what if Cas tried to kiss him or something. Not that he would really mind, but he didn't even like dudes. He kept walking till he found the booze he went for the harder stuff and drunk until he found himself calm enough to go back to his friends. As he was walking he saw Cas look at him from across the room and though fuck this. And walked towards him. When he caught up to him he stood only a couple inches away from him and he could feel his breath. "Heyy Cass what is up?" "Dean? Damn I didn't think you were the drinking type" "Cas. No. Listen here man, I-I feel soo happyy now. Like really happy" "Well good for you Dean." "And you look so pretty, can I kiss you man?" and he didn't wait for an answer before he was leaning in just those last few inches and kissed Cas. It was a drunk a messy kiss was short lived before he felt Cas softly shove him away. And he was flushed. "What's wrong was I doing it wrong? I've only kissed women before cuz I'm not gay" "You're drunk Dean. Trust me you'll thank me later. Do you need a ride home?" He felt really disappointed but was to drunk to say anything about it. "Sure man, I guess"

~*~

He couldn't really believe he felt Dean kissing him but it was happening. And it was wrong, because Dean was drunk and Dean couldn't of meant it and would of been mad at him if he let it continue. So he pushed him away. "What's wrong was I doing it wrong? I've only kissed women before cuz I'm not gay" And even though it hurt him to say it because he really wished it wasn't true he said "You're drunk Dean. Trust me you'll thank me later. Do you need a ride home?" It was the least he could do. There were some real assholes at this party that would take advantage of him. "Sure man, I guess" So he brought Dean to his car and asked where he lived. When they got inside he noticed the lights were out. Everyone must be asleep. So he asked Dean where his room was and dragged him upstairs and shoved him onto the bed and took off Deans boots and his pants. Leaving his shirt and boxers. when he turned to walk out he felt Dean grab his arm. "Stay with me, please" So he did because he didn't want Dean to feel alone. And when he went to sleep it was the best nights rest he's had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas just makes me want to give him a big hug. Let me know what yall think:)


End file.
